The fairy of the water stars
by Addie28
Summary: On a trip to earth caois brackets out when Selina and the trix macke zombies tefrinegly real and the winx must help the guardian fairy of earth the fairy the water stars and HIS name is Chris what will happen when they get to alpha to train him will he and Daphne be together for ever or will their lives get cut short. my first story.
1. the arival

**This is my first store so pleas review and by the way sadly I do not owen winx club**

"Mom dad" bloom yelled running to the flower shop.

"Hey" Mike said before being tackled bay the fairy of the dragon flame [or dragon fire].

"Bloom chill out" said Musa

"this coming from the fairy of music and sound who parties 24/7 well ok then" Tacna said

That made every one but Musa laugh.

"Well what brings you 7 to earth to day" Vansia said.

"Were going to the beach with the boys I can't wait to see my snuckms" Stalle said.

"I wonder if Chris will be there" daphne said with a dreamy seed eyed experson.

"Someone has a crush" Ashia teased.

"Do not I mean he is nice and hot and kind and caring but I am just glad that he got powers when magic came back" Daphne said with another dreamy experson.

"Right no crush there" musa said in a playful tone

"Come girls let's get to the beach" Stalle said.

"Ya I want to surf" Ashia said.

"Well girls lets go greet your boys winx sinrenx" bloom said

"Sinrenx" Daphne said

"Winx bloomix" the rest said.

"Well lets go" bloom said.

* * *

[Chris pov]

"Hey there they are now" I yelled to the guys and pointed to the flying fairies.

"Sky" bloom yelled running up to him the group detransformed and went to their respctev boyfriends and greeted them with hugs and kiss and for bloom and sky since they had not seen eaotcher in a wail due to royal bunsis and all the seared a deep French kiss.

"Hi Chris" Daphne said

"Daphne as butfule as evere I see how have you been" I said.

She blushed"Good and your not looking so bad your self handsome" she said

I was about to reply when bloom yelled "LOOK OUT ZOMBIE" I turned around and instinvle blasted it and it turned in to golden glittery dust "we have to go to tir o nog I have a base there this is ovbasly the work of the legendarim" I said before it teleported us there.

* * *

**Preatty good for my first pleas review and tell me how to add a sectent chapter after all I am new**

**random questions: what is your farivt winx transformation mine is harmonix**

**What is your favorite winx bed guy mine is tirines he was the most sucful villain**

**Who is your favrit winx member mine is bloom **


	2. the kiss

**hi guyes im back and now bloom and chris have to tell the club what zombies are jist wait for Tacna to bring up the tecnacalties or maby in this chapter she cant talk this will be fun.**

* * *

"ofo" the winx said they fell down do to the sudne power that emitted from what they thought was a mear male carmix fairy. altho smart alic riven just hade to in salt Chris.

"Dude what did you do that for and how did you do that your just a charmix fairy" the pink haired spcleats.

"listen pink head I jist saved the nymph of domino so play nice ass for the other stumm I am bleavix now and I am the fairy of the water stars SO DONT CROS ME" Chris yelled.

evere one was sinlint so I said something els witch was a bad ides" now qustens?"

"WHAT IS A ZOMBIE" stalle yelled so me and bloom explained what a zombie is.

"But we need to find a way to revers the spell on earth because we cant kill the zombies because they are humans so I thout we culd serach the archive here on earth because the legerdriam came from here that and it will keep us safe from them" Chris stated but right when he was don something happened that made evere one even riven speechless daphnie gave Chris a full blown kiss on the lips.

"That was for saving me from turning in to a green cantabile" daphnie said.

Well I think you should give him another after all green is not your best color" stalle said then this left them speachles once agin when she kissed him agin"That one is because I like you" daphne said

"like... daphne... zombies" Chris said warily before fainting luckily bloom mad a pillow for him t land on sadly he fell forward with a 'thwp'

"This day jist keeps getting wireder and wirder" braden said.


	3. permaties story? maby?

**Hey guys I know that I have not posted for weal but I have ISTPE to deal with and stuff but I was wondering if maybe you guys would like a ripe pecry Jackson permeties story so review and pm if you want**


End file.
